


Teaser

by HATSS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dry Humping, Living Together, M/M, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Summer, Teasing, Top Kageyama Tobio, hornyhinata, lapdance-ish, lovable dorks, reallydumb, the air-con is broken, they're both dorks, weaktobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATSS/pseuds/HATSS
Summary: I'm a sucker for KageHina smut :3
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for KageHina smut :3

“Mmm, that hits the spot,” Kageyama hums happily, pressing the slim glass filled with ice cold water against his cheek, relishing the coldness of it against the blazing hot summer in Japan. The air conditoning broke a week back and he still hadn’t found someone to fix it; the entire apartment now usually stayed at around 88 degrees, day and night, and with Hinata’s high sex-drive and constant need to feel Kageyama inside him, it never made things any easier. 

Not that Kageyama would ever deny Hinata anything that he would possibly want. Even if it means sweating away the rest of his soul in the middle of the night right after a vigorous round or two of fucking him into the bedsheets; it usually ends with him panting like a dog next to an equally sweaty Hinata. 

Kageyama blinks, returning out of his thoughts and back to his view of the ceiling, his head tipped back against the soft back of the couch. He sighs, and takes another sip out of his glass and appreciates the way it instantly cools him down with one swallow of it down his throat. 

He sits up and glances around then, resting his glass on his bare legs, his shorts riding up high on his thighs, and he raises an eyebrow. Where is Hinata?   
  
Admiralty that question shouldn’t be asked in the first place. Their place—this apartment—is fairly small and Hinata is more loud than not so it’s usually easy for Kageyama to pinpoint his location, whether it be in their bedroom or down the hall. 

“Hinata?”   
  
Kageyama calls out though he doesn’t get a reply, and his quirked eyebrow raises even further. Now that’s more odd in itself, Hinata is usually lamenting every single second of the day to Kageyama and the unusual quiet of the apartment is more eerie than peaceful. 

Kageyama sighs and leans forward, setting his drink on the glass coffee table in front of him before rising from the couch with a groan. He takes the time to stretch his arms over his head with another satisfied groan before walking out to the kitchen, peering around; he occasionally tugs at his dark, navy tank, the fabric sticking uncomfortably to his sweaty skin. 

  
  


“Hinata?” Kageyama pops his head into the small pantry (one of Hinata’s usual hiding spots). He glances around but it’s soon evident that Hinata isn’t in there...nor is he in the entry closet, bathroom or living room closet. Kageyama starts walking down the hall and towards their bedroom, the only place he hasn’t checked, and he’s more than sure that Hinata is in there doing...well, whatever the hell he’s doing.

For some reason halfway down the hall, Kageyama starts feeling nervous for whatever reason, and he slows his feet down when he gets close to their halfway open bedroom door. He doesn’t see any bright orange hair peeking through any visible portion of the room, and so Kageyama pushes the door open.

“Hinata, where are you? This apartment isn’t that bi—holy  _ SHIT—” _

Kageyama nearly screams as Hinata jumps at him from behind the door, a mischevious grin on his face and his mouth opens as he laughs like a maniac. Kageyama’s back hits the ground with a  _ thud  _ and he stares up at Hinata who looks down at him and continues to laugh, moving to straddle Kageyama’s hip. 

“What the  _ fuck _ is wrong with you, dumbass?” Kageyama hisses at him and Hinata aggressively pushes his finger to Kageyama’s lips. 

“Did I scare you, Tobio?” Hinata accuentes his name with a dopey grin and Kageyama sighs. “Yeah, obviously. Try imagining a short, orange monster coming at you out of nowhere—”   
  


“Ugh, rude, Tobio! I’m not a  _ monster _ !” Hinata cries. 

  
“ _ A cute monster _ ,” Kageyama adds sheepishly and Hinata grins at him again. “Even now?” He asks suddenly before swiveling his hips against Kageyama’s.

“W-what—”   
  
“I’m horny, Tobio,” Hinata deadpans, rolling his hips down again and staring into Kageyama’s eyes. “What are you gonna do?”   
  
Kageyama rolls his eyes despite the growing tent in his shorts as Hinata continues to grind against him. “You’re horny every day, dumbass.”   
  
“Yeah?” Hinata raises an eyebrow in a challenge soon coming and Kageyama starts to regret his word choices, just slightly. “Well it’s not my fault,” Hinata shrugs, leaning back against Kageyama’s propped up thighs. “You’re just  _ so good  _ at filling me, pounding me senseless—”   
  
Kageyama groans, feeling a hot coil of pleasure run through him and his hands snap to grasp at Hinata’s waist. 

  
“—Making me beg for it, Tobio. Every. Single. Time.”   
  
“A-and?” Kageyama stutters, trying to stop his hips from pushing up against Hinata’s for more friction when the redhead rolls his hips in a way so pleasurable, it should be illegal. “I wanna take control sometimes,” Hinata leans forward and kisses his way up Kageyama’s neck, smiling against the obvious race of his pulse.

A sound somewhere conceived as a whine leaves Kageyama’s throat when Hinata bites down into his skin. “Then d-do it, dumbass. I’m not stopping you—”

“No, you definitely— _ a-ah _ —aren’t,” Hinata breaths, grinding harder into Kageyama. “But I wanna make you feel what I feel.”

Kageyama swallows. He definitely didn’t see this coming, but again, he’s not one to deny Hinata whatever he wants; it’s just a bonus that he gets off on the redhead’s self-pleasure, too. So he nods and Hinata beams at him before suddenly getting off and rising to his feet. Kageyama pushes himself into a sitting position as Hinata strides the length of the room to grab at the swivel chair pressed against the wall. 

Kageyama winces at the loud sound of impact as Hinata nearly throws the chair into the side of the bed, using that as a backbone for the chair itself.    
  
“On the chair!” Hinata orders as he rushes to pick Kageyama up and then proceeds by shoving him into the large, black swivel chair that usually accompanies the desk in the corner of their bedroom. 

Kageyama groans as Hinata not-so gently helps him get situated into a comfortable seating position. Kageyama watches as Hinata then moves around the chair and onto their bed, grabbing at his phone and tapping the screen a couple of times before he drops it back to the bed. 

And when Hinata finally pulls back to stand in front of Kageyama, his face flushed a pretty pink and lower lip being bitten into, Kageyama can’t help but smirk at him. 

“A lap dance?” He questions, resting his chin in his hand. “Yup!” Hinata nods vigorously before a different look takes over his eyes. 

Kageyama doesn’t have time to register and process it before Hinata starts rolling his hips in a way Kageyama never knew he could do; it’s these smooth motions that have Kageyama’s eyes glued to Hinata’s lower half, and when he coughs Kageyama’s eyes snap back up. 

“Already losing focus, huh?” Hinata laughs softly, fingers still moving down his t-shirt, the pale digits moving with something so close as to seductive grace. And when Hinata’s hand gets to the hem of his shirt he lifts his shirt up just slightly, revealing the pale toned skin underneath before dropping it back down. 

This makes Kageyama involuntary groan. He stays still, though, because yes, he  _ does  _ know what a lap dance is, despite Hinata never giving him one before. 

And fuck, Kageyama doesn’t even care to think about how Hinata knows how to do this— _ this  _ being the teasing bite to his lips as his fingers wander down to his shorts. Hinata gasps quietly when his fingers brush against the hardening tent in his shorts, the elastic straining tight against it.

Hinata’s eyes flash up, then, and Kageyama gets caught off guard by the absolute look of need in them; his eyes are completely glazed over with a hazy kind of sharpness to it, and it makes Kageyama audibly swallow.

Hinata smiled as if he could hear Kageyama’s thoughts, and his hands moved to softly pull at his shorts, revealing the pale flesh to Kageyama’s desperate growing-in need eyes.

Kageyama then leans back into the chair, head resting on the chair back, and his eyes reflect a bit of playfulness in them, the blue iris glazing over when Hinata moves softly but quickly onto Kageyama’s lap. 

His back is pressed up against Kageyama’s front, and he can feel the rush of adrenaline in his veins when Hinata leans back into his shoulder and turns, kissing his ear. Kageyama groans softly and then he feels Hinata’s hands grasping at his, urging them to hold onto his hips.

And so he does, fingers gripping into the tight elastic of Hinata’s shorts; the redhead continues to kiss him, occasionally switching between licking short stripes up the shell of Kageyama’s ear—and in return it makes him shiver, both from the sensation and noise. 

“Mmm, so hard already,” Hinata hums, grinding his ass back over the tent in Kageyama’s shorts. Kageyama chokes out a breath and his grip tightens into Hinata’s ass. It’s just the sound of Kageyama groaning and Hinata alternating between breathy laughs and an occasional moan as he continues to grind back onto Kageyama, his perfect (still-clothed) ass fitting perfectly into Kageyama’s lap. 

“Ngh, K-kageyama—see how h-hard—I am?” Hinata breathes, his hand snaking around Kageyama’s neck and his fingers gripping harshly into his hair to direct his line of sight over Hinata’s shoulder. Kageyama swallows as he gets a perfect view of Hinata’s cock straining against his shorts, the bulge greatly prominent. 

Kageyama lifts his hand off Hinata’s hip and starts to reach into Hinata’s lap without thinking, and Hinata shrikes and slaps his hand away. “No touching, Kageyama—” Hinata says with a light giggle as if the pure enjoyment of denying Kageyama what he so clearly wants—no, _ needs _ —is fun—amusing, even.

And Kageyama is pretty sure Hinata is  _ definitely _ enjoying this, with the way he firmly holds Kageyama’s hands against his hips as he starts to rock back and forth, his ass pressing tight over Kageyama’s lap. 

“ _ Fuck _ —the w-way you—move your hips,  _ god Shouyou _ —”

Kageyama grits his teeth as a moan rips through his throat, the sound deep and almost feral; Hinata shivers at the sound of his name being called and he starts bouncing on Kageyama’s lap; his strong thighs allow the redhead to raises himself down and up over Kageyama’s lap at will, and he takes this to his full advantage, moving like crazy to please himself. 

“Nnngh!” Hinata moans deeply when he tilts his hips forward to push his deepening erection into Kageyama’s thigh. Kageyama moans as well, except it’s through bitten lips, and he leans over Hinata’s shoulder and breathes into his ear, “Let me—fuck you—”

Hinata’s breath catches in his throat and Kageyama’s writhing body comes to a stop; the sound of a ringing alarm cuts through the heavy haze between them and Hinata adjusts himself around so that he’s now sitting with his front to Kageyama’s. 

“Dumbass, be careful.”    
  
Kageyama wraps his arms around Hinata’s waist as the redhead stands and leans over the top of the chair, grabbing for what Kageyama assumes to be his phone. “Ugh, that was like—the  _ worst  _ timing.”   
  
Hinata groans and taps at his phone and the ringing stops. He then chucks his phone back onto the bed and re-plops himself onto Kageyama with a sigh. 

“A timer? Really?” Kageyama raises an eyebrow and Hinata flicks him in the forehead. “That’s what the video said to do. For an at home...lap dance...if you were a b-beginner…” Hinata adds bashfully. Kageyama smirks at him. 

“It wasn’t exactly a lap dance, but it was still good.”   
  
Hinata slumps against Kageyama and rests his head in the groove of his neck. “Really? Could you tell how I got nervous halfway?”   
  
“No,” Kageyama admits, leaning his head back. “I couldn’t tell at all.”

“I practiced for like, 15 minutes, so I hope I didn’t mess anything up.”

“Hinata,” Kageyama turns his head to speak against his bright mob of hair, “I wouldn’t have noticed at all. It was really good.”

“Hmm, yeah?” Hinata turns and kisses Kageyama on the cheek before sitting back.

“Mhmm, but, just know—” Kageyama glances down and Hinata’s gaze follows, “You’re going to have to take care of this, too.”

Kageyama accounts his statement with an upward push of his hips into Hinata’s. 

The redhead gasps, then smiles and leans forward to properly kiss Kageyama this time; Kageyama easily let’s his lips part for Hinata’s tongue to enter his mouth, and his hands move to grip into Hinata’s waist and hair, anchoring him even closer. 

Hinata moans into Kageyama’s mouth and he starts thrusting his hips forward, rutting his length into Kageyama's chest. Kageyama groans, slips both his hands over Hinata’s ass and then squeezes as hard as he can, feeling the perfect molded flesh under his grip. 

Hinata gasps as Kageyama slips his fingers under the fabric of his shorts, finally slipping the cloth down over Hinata’s perfect ass to grip his fingers into it, easily spreading the two cheeks apart.    
  
“Ka— _ ngah _ —Kageyama!” Hinata writhes when Kageyama’s fingers reach low and brush over his entrance. Hinata tries to push himself against Kageyama’s slender fingers, but Kageyama suddenly turns the chair around, and when it faces the bed, he wastes no time in throwing Hinata onto it, immediately moving to hover over him.

“Mmm, t-that’s—good.”   
  
Hinata tips his head back against the mattress and snakes his hand into Kageyama’s hair, gripping the black locks tight; Kageyama continues kissing his way down Hinata’s neck, alternating between that and deeply sucking at the pale flesh, bringing blooms of crimson and marring his neck with dozens of spots. 

Hinata continues to pant, his chest rising the short distance to touch Kageyama’s with each deep breath he takes. Kageyama moves over his chest, then, and bites at his right nipple through his t-shirt; Hinata gasps as Kageyama fits his teeth against the hard bud, and he arches his back slightly. 

“E-enough, Kage—inside, now—” Hinata huffs when Kageyama starts licking at his nipple through his shirt. 

Kageyama bites his nipple again before moving to rise over Hinata again. “Dumbass. I need to stretch you, hold on—”   
  
Hinata’s hands grip the loose collar of his tank, and he yanks him down so that Kageyama’s literally eye to eye with him. “ _ Now _ , Tobio. We literally fuck everyday, do you really think I’m not used to your big, super huge, enormous, amazing co—” 

“God, shut up! D-dumbass.”   
  
Kageyama groans and hides his rapidly blushing face in Hinata’s neck. Hinata just smiles; he’s obviously aware of Kageyama’s weak spots, and that includes honest talk. Whether it’s just a couple of words or Hinata’s variety of expressions when he retells a story, Kageyama can’t help but blush at anything and everything Hinata talks him up to. 

Kageyama groans again before moving to strip Hinata of his half on shorts, and then his underwear—throwing the undergarments onto the floor. 

Kageyama slows in his movements to strip himself so he can fully take in Hinata’s cock; the whole length is flushed an unusual shade of pink and the tip is starting to overflow with precum, to which some of it drips down Hinata’s length, making his cock even more wet and slippery. 

Kageyama feels something tug at his shorts and he looks down to see Hinata’s fingers moving to work off the drawstring and then the shorts themselves. 

Kageyama helps Hinata and he quickly eases out of his shorts, to which he also throws them onto the ground.

“No underwear? You’re weirdly kinky,” Hinata hums and then giggles tipping his head back on the bed. “It’s too hot—for a-anything, obviou—sly.”   
  
Kageyama’s breath chokes in his throat when Hinata’s hand wraps around his cock and immediately starts moving to stroke him just right. Kageyama groans when Hinata presses his finger into the head of his dick. 

“W-wow...so wet, Tobio,” Hinata comments, looking up at Kageyama. 

Kageyama bites the inside of his cheek as he lifts his hand to caress the redhead’s face, and his fingers slip closer to his lips, Hinata takes the hint and easily opens his mouth, taking Kageyama’s slender fingers and rolling them with his tongue. 

When Hinata starts sucking on his fingers, though, Kageyama pulls them out of his mouth and immediately pushes a saliva covered finger to Hinata’s entrance. The tight muscle proves no resistance and soon he’s easily able to thrust two fingers in and out of Hinata, relaxing his muscles for something much bigger. 

“M-more—” Hinata groans, pushing his hips to work himself over Kageyama’s fingers.    
  
Kageyama watches him with a desireful stare as he pushes a third finger into him, quickly moving his slender digits inside him in a rubbing motion. Hinata’s mouth opens his jaw goes slack as a scraped moan escapes him; Kageyama brushes his fingers over the bundle of nerves inside Hinata, mercilessly pushing into his sweet spot until Hinata’s spurting all over his chest, some of it overflowing onto the bed sheets. 

“Nngh—Kage—ya— _ a-ah _ —” Kageyama pulls his fingers out of Hinata, leaning forward then to peck a kiss to his cheek before lining himself up with Hinata’s entrance. 

Kageyama pulls back to stare at Hinata with glassy eyes. “D-do it,” Hinata says, looping his arms around Kageyama’s neck. 

Kageyama swallows then nods, before pushing past the tight ring of muscle, groaning at the immediate heat that now surrounds the tip of his cock. 

Hinata almost wails, and his back bows against the bed and his breathing becomes rough. Kageyama leans forward and places soft kisses down his chest as he slowly eases his way into Hinata, stopping whenever he gasps uncomfortably. 

“‘S f-fine—all—in—p-put it all—the way—” Hinata huffs and lifts his head to stare at him, and Kageyama stares back, bites his lip and then snaps his hips suddenly, fully bottoming himself out inside Hinata. 

Hinata’s throat tries working around words but he quite clearly fails and settles for just squeezing his eyes shut. Kageyama swallows and hovers over Hinata shakily. He can feel him throbbing around his full length, and he fights all urges to abandonly thrust into his boyfriend’s glorious heat. 

He focuses on evening his breath out and tracing idle patterns across Hinata’s chest to help him relax. And then Kageyama can physically feel the shift of Hinata’s mood—and he knows that he’s adjusted, especially by the way Hinata forcefully clenches around him. 

Kageyama pecks a kiss to his cheek again before pulling back. “H-hard, Tobio. I want it— _ a-ah! _ —”

Hinata cries out when Kageyama drags his hips back and then snaps them forward again. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he groans, feeling the hot drag of Hinata’s body everytime he thrusts into him; Hinata tips his head back on the bed with a cracked moan, and his voice jumps everytime Kageyama snaps his hips into him with a bruceful force. 

“Ha— _nngah_ —h-harder—”   
  
Hinata chokes his demand around another moan and Kageyama groans, looking down at him with a dark gleam in his eyes. 

Kageyama fully pulls out of him, and Hinata cries out a whine of protest, but then Kageyama’s strong hands are moving up his chest and then are flipping him over so that his chest is pushed tight against the mattress. 

“Ka—oh,  _ my god _ —” Hinata sobs out when Kageyama immediately spreads his ass cheeks apart and pushes himself back into him; and then it’s just the sound of Kageyama’s strained breathing and groans, mixed with the sound of skin slapping on skin and Hinata’s wrecked moans as Kageyama continues in fucking him harder. 

“A-ah—Tobio, I’m—cu—g-gonna—” Hinata cries out and Kageyama can feel his resolve breaking as he watches Hinata squirm underneath him with the weight of a soon coming orgasm. 

Kageyama lets out a choked moan when he feels Hinata clench hard around him as he spurts out onto the mattress and all over himself with an almost strained scream and then Kageyama thrusts hard again into him, one last time and buried to the hilt before he loses himself as well, groaning loud as he spills inside him; Hinata continues to throb and clench around him, milking him of every last drop. 

Kageyama pulls out of him and flips Hinata onto his back, concerned blue eyes staring into hazy brown eyes. “Dumbass, are you—”

“Mmm, that was—really good,” Hinata huffs, staring back at him. Kageyama lets out a shaky breath and falls onto the bed next to Hinata, exhausted. 

Hinata turns onto his side to stare at him and Kageyama tilts his head to stare back at him. 

Kageyama bites his lip and then holds out his arms. 

Hinata smiled lazily and rolled over to fit himself in Kageyama’s arms. Kageyama feels a faint heat in his cheeks as he presses his lips to Hinata’s hair and wraps his arms around him. They continue like that for a while, melting the rest of them away in the mixed heat of summer, still breathing close to each other. 


End file.
